Castlevania: Requiem for a Dream Card Game (Fan Base)
An upcoming fan card game based on Castlevania by Fan Base. The first set is possibly going to be on Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The Castlevania Card Game "Requiem for a Dream"is an upcoming cardgame with new mechanics that as of yet have not been implemented in other card styles. The main focus of the game is to play locations each with a stage level and try and build up your total Stage level to 13 or higher,essentially many of the locations are in fact parts of Castlevania itself thus the idea is the player is actually running thru the game and building the castle itself,however this is not the only way to win. Game Basics:Players use a 60 card deck with an optional "Side Deck"which can consist of up to 6 cards,The player has the choice of deciding to play factions of "Good or Evil"which is normally dicated by the charector they choose,the first set will have 6 Charectors with the "Good Side"being:Richter Belmont,Maria Renard,and Alucard,while as the "Evil Side"will consist of:Dracula,Death,and Dark Priest Shaft.These are "Main Charector" cards and each player begins with one at the beginning of the game,it is noted there are different varying types of them in a set for instance there will be a young Richter Belmont from Rondo of Blood and a older Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night with both cards having different stats and abilities allowing the players more viable personal customization based on personal preference. Charector Cards have the following stats: Health Points-A heart with a number shows how much health the charector has,if it reaches 0 the player loses the match,Health can be reduced thru losing a "Challenge Step",thru some card effects,and lastly a charector loses 2 Health Points when they choose the "Escape Option" Magic Points-A magic symbol with a number shows "Spell" and "Familiar" cards levels the player can use,for instance a basic "Fire Spell"which has MP:3 needs a charector with 3 magic points or higher in order to use,Ally cards however may also use Spell Cards but not Familiars. Attack Points:A sword icon with a number shows how much strength a charector has,which is needed in order to win battles and challenges. Mystic Weapon Icon:A charector who has this icon may use the Sub-Weapon cards. Magic Icon:A charector who has this icon may use magic cards. Familair Icon:A charector who has this icon may use familairs. Charectoristics:A panel showing a list of important attributes a charector has such as if they are male or female,vampire or human,Belmont or Morris,some cards require these specific Charectoristics. Next we have Location Cards: Location cards are one of the ways to win,by having your stage level reach 13 or higher you win the game,however its not as easy as it sounds,each location has a stage level which determines how many enemies an opponent may place down upon that location,for instance if the Stage currently in play is a level 2 your opponent may place up to 2 enemies on that location,theres also the Stage level total which determiens the levels of the enemies your opponent can place down,lets say you have 2 locations a Stage 1 area and a stage 2 area over it,the total of their stage area is 1+2=3 so your opponent may place up to level 3 enemies at that location,essentially the player must decide to choose between using lower level but safer areas but risk being slow in accumulating stages or choose to use high level Stages which may win them faster but risk running into hordes of enemies which if they cannot defeat they cannot play a new location.Locations also sometimes have effects and link effects,a link effect is when a location is placed over a specific location type and then links 2 locations that have connections that seem to imply the area actually comes after the other oen just like in the games,the effects often are benefical as link effects thus often give a positive effect to the player,link effects also is a mechanic which helps players plan out their castle building method and deck building. Next up we Have Ally Cards and they come in 2 types:"Ally of Light and Ally of Darkness" which are normally people from the game,and then we have "Familiar"type allies which are usually summoned type creatues. Ally cards when used in battle help raise your charectors attack points and some have effects to further aid your battle,unlike most cards ally cards can be placed in play and stay in play until used in battle to increase your attack points,after which they are discarded.Ally of Light Cards are usuable only by "Hero"type charectors and likewise"Ally of Darkness"are used by villains such as Dracula,Familair type ally cards can be used by anyone with the "Familair Icon"on their main charecto card however usually higher level more powerful Familair ally cards require a certain amount of magic points,ally cards also have their own magic point stat and can use Magic cards themselves as long as they have the amount needed. Magic Cards:These are spells which normally do damage to an enemy,they must be played from hand and require a certain amount of magic points to use,after use they are discarded. Item Cards:The come in 3 types-Weapons,Armor,and Sub-Weapons Weapon Cards must be played from the hand when in battle in order to be used,however 1 weapon card can be attached to a main charector at a time which will permanently raise the Charectors attack points as long as its attached,however a weapon with a higher level then the charector itself may not be attached,weapon cards can be played from the hand regardless of level and raise a charectors attack points for the battle then afterwards are discarded. Armor Cards-Must be played from the hand in order to be used,however 1 armor card can be attached to your main charector at a time as long as the armors level is not higher then the main charectors own level,armor cards while attached to your charector stay until your charector loses a battle or challange then afterwards the armor card is discarded after its effects resolve. Sub-Weapons-Must always be played from the hand in order to be used,these weapons are often used by the belmont clan and have strong effects rather then strong attack normally,they can only be used by a main Charector with the Sub_weapon icon although some allies also have this icon and may use Sub-Weapons,Sub-Weapons require a certain amount of magic points to use. Lastly we Have Event Cards-Event cards have many different effects to aid you,an event card can be placed facedown on you or your opponnents location card,when a main Charector enters that location the event card is flipped face up and its effects take place immidiatly,only one event card can be placed under a location at a time,if a new location is played on that one or if the lcoation is discarded the event card is also discarded. -Card Phases- Step 1:Restock step-Draw until you have 6 cards in your hand,at anytime if your deck runs out shuffle your discard pile and place it as your deck then continue drawing until you have 6 cards in your hand. Step 2:Main Phase-you can do any of the following: A-Play a Location card(once per turn) B-Play an ally C-Play an event or palce one facedown under a location D-Enter the Battle Phase(fight enemies at your location)(once per turn) E-Enter the Challenge Phase Category:Fan Card Games